An Ill ridden secret
by Azure-Scalpel
Summary: Kimimaro shows signs of his disease earlier than previously thought- but will his secret get in the way of loyalty? Kabuto-Kimimaro-Orochimaru centered
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of a 4-5 chaptered piece; there is still some editing to be done, so the chapters right now flow very sporadically. Eventually I will have full written portions instead of just summaries in parantheses at the start. For now, until I finish writing them, I will upload the sections that are finished.**

(After the sound 5 depart; each splitting into separate groups; Kimimaro nears the checkpoint. Having been the only one who understood the TRUE point of the assignment, he is well ahead of the game. Despite being very careful about his emotions, he can't help but smirk in satisfaction at his accomplishment and higher "class")

I've done it. Once again, Orochimaru-sama, I have defeated all that stand in my way and proved I am the most worthy. I hope I have made you prou-

Faltering in his step, Kimimaro suddenly found himself unable to land his last jump. His decent in midair was interrupted by a sudden spasm of his throat. Feeling the gurgling sensation ebbing through his lungs the prodigal Sound leader caught himself from his fall to land instead on a large overturned tree trunk.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, Kimimaro stood hunched on all fours, staring at his hand like it was most extraordinary thing he had ever seen in his life: it was dripping with blood. His brain seemed unable to calculate the liquid's origins, but just as his comprehension almost dismissed the phenomenon it occurred again.

Kimimaro could not even stand up to withstand the way his body shook with each cough, even with his sleeve held over his mouth his blood drizzled in curving rivulets between his clasped fingers.

So powerful was the shock of precious life leaking from his lips that Kimimaro had scarcely noticed the sneaking presence of his all too familiar sempai.

"Ah, Kimimaro-kun," Kabuto smiled, still assertively but with a certain kindness only those close to him could understand. "Somehow I knew you would arrive here first." His eyebrows furrowed, noticing the awkward positioning of his comrade.

"Kimimaro-kun?"

The response came slow and quivering, the lilac adorned prodigy fought to get a grip of himself. He dare not turn around and show such disgraceful wounds; instead he froze, unsure about how to address the situation.

"I…I don't know… what happened."

Concern grew from behind the glossy eyes of the medic, but he continued to smile, stepping closer to investigate.

"What are you…" He outstretched a hand to touch the boy's shoulder and help him off his feet, but Kimimaro shrank away, anguish and hysterics getting the better or him.

"It's a fluke..it HAS to be!" At last he turned around to reveal his face, teeth bared with rage stained as red as the chin below his lip. Kabuto's eyes widened with a fixed expression. His smile not yet faded he tried to sort out what he was observing.

"Had a scuffle did you, Kimimaro-kun?.. It's not too uncommon to have irregular bleeding with profuse use of the curse seal mark…"

Kimimaro looked downcast, his throat felt unusually dry from the aftermath of his fit.

"Sempai… I haven't… used the curse mark for quite some time."

Kabuto could no longer hide the increasing worry from his face. He knew this fact; it was time to stop kidding himself. He inched forward to Kimimaro's shrunken form, forming a healing jutsu on his hand. But Kabuto's massaging the medicinal chakra into the patient only seemed to aggravate his condition; another thick batch of crimson coughs made Kabuto withdraw with horror.

What… _was_ this?

"It is a fluke… isn't it…?"

Kabuto heard the timid voice, but could not bring himself out of his thoughts to respond. He bit his lower lip, a scowl taking shape among his features.

_No…No. How often does this happen?_ Thoughts of countless patients and old friends clouded the medic's mind. _An ordinary individual, fully capable, and alive suddenly shirked down without warning by a timeline forcing him to count their days remaining in a calendar of blood. _

Even beyond his shining frames Kabuto's expression appeared disturbed, when he stared it was like he could see the illegible numbers pouring from the 15-year-olds mouth. He turned away as though he'd be sick.

"Sempai!" Kimimaro's hand tugged on Kabuto's clothes.

"Kabuto-sempai… though it is selfish of me, I am sure I can…overcome this; please…Don't tell him."

Kimimaro's expression was one both strong willed and begging. He gazed longingly upward at the only one he knew who could help him.

Even someone like Kimimaro, who'd been pampered and treated with utmost care by the man everyone called their leader, knew what happened to those no longer needed… to be locked away in that cave again… was too much for his fragile mind to bear

"…I can be strong… so, don't… please don't…"

Kabuto still refused to turn around, his distaste for the situation growing; he spoke in quick hushed segments.

"You were chosen to be Orochimaru's next vessel!… If your weakness remains you'll only succeed in crippling your beloved master when the time comes! Would you dare gamble with something as vital as Orochimaru-sama's health? Would you? Kimimaro-kun?!"

Kimimaro's grip tightened with despair, abashed at his senior's inability to even look at him. He swallowed quietly, ashamed at his handicap.

"I… would never wish to endanger my lord. However…"

Feeling his strength returning, the fallen soldier attempted pulling himself off the ground, wiping the remainder or his blood with his sleeve.

"My body can withstand anything, this surely must be a one-time occurrence…sempai..."

Kabuto regards him for a moment but remains stiff and cold.

"You realize if I withhold this information I will be held responsible…all the same" his gaze softened.

"If it's not a fluke… Orochimaru-sama will find out on his own eventually." Adjusting his clothes he prepared to depart.

"But for _your_ sake Kimimaro-kun_… it had better be._"

He didn't have far to travel, Kabuto retreated a safe distance away to slump against a tree leaving the ill-ridden Kimimaro to help himself on his own way.

Groaning, he pulled his hand across his face, his forlorn eyes staring at the grey clouds above.

"ohh… this is…. Most unfortunate."

Lives are always fleeting. A doctor knew that best. Regardless of how great the care, how perfect the medicine someone always dies… ideas too fall victim to the cycle. Kabuto knew this dream couldn't last forever. But as long as the man seeking immortality continued his quest, Kabuto would do anything to see it through… all for the sake of one person not perishing at the end of the day.

Admittedly Orochimaru had lasted longer than Kabuto had ever anticipated… but it was all the same, a welcome surprise.

"_Kimimaro-kun made it first then?" _A voice erupted out of nowhere, Kabuto barely had time to turn his head before the silhouette of Orochimaru crept forth from the shadows.

"I'll never get used to you doing that, heh." Kabuto smiled dryly. "And yes… He did."

"_subarashiii_" Orochimaru grinned, excited; his tongue lolling out of his mouth like it possessed a life of its own.

"Tayuya and Jiroubou came close to the checkpoint earlier, however she and Sakon got in a bit of a row and went the wrong way."

"Ohh, sorry I missed it."

Orochimaru leaned against the tree beside his partner, his elbow resting upon Kabuto's shoulder so he could rest his own face on the palm of his hand. Kabuto felt slightly unnerved but stared straight ahead to keep up his concentration.

"I heard Kimimaro looked a little peaked earlier, ne?"

Kabuto took a quick breath and adjusted his glasses, to keep up his poker face

"Ohh ran into a row of his own I imagine, not to worry though, I used some recovery jutsu on him just as case… should be fine. We both know Kimimaro-kun." He smiled in his usual handsome but devious way

"Mm." Orochimaru cautiously answered, detecting something was amiss but unable to gauge its importance.

Kabuto had to fight not to shift from discomfort, had to control his sweat glands or nervous ticks, keep a steady heartbeat and monitor his blood rush; but such things were typical for a medical spy. Finally feeling safe enough, he gathered himself to bid his master farewell.

"Well at any rate… I have to get my act together as well, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be traveling on."

Orochimaru's hair blew with the wind, concealing his eyes, which Kabuto felt grateful for. Staring too long in those amber orbs made it hard to hide; making the medic feel exposed.

"…Do as you like" Orochimaru nodded, pushing his bangs out of his face.

In a quick blur of purple, Kabuto was gone.

Orochimaru stood for a long moment, taking in the scenery, he chuckled to himself at

"Something's a little off about that boy; hm, no matter." he chuckled

"I have everything I wanted."

Little would the snake enamored sannin ever notice that on a day as normal as it was thus, the clockwork for his eventual demise had just begun to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

(after the task of killing the Kazekage was done, Orochimaru Kabuto and Kimi leer down to view their work- suddenly without warning, Kimimaro's coughing fits return, his loss of balance almost leads him to stumble into the pit)

Disbelief struck Kimimaro; his vision obscured by his locks of white hair and red droplets indistinguishable from the beads in his hair. This slip could cost him dearly, though it pained him so, he had to regain his balance before he too would join the sand-covered corpses.

Kabuto went to lend a hand, but Orochimaru was faster, instantly appearing by his prized student's side.

The arm was all Kimimaro needed; he took a quick hold of his master's shoulder and used it as leverage to regain his footing.

"Thank you. Orochimaru-sa~a"

Kimimaro stood tall for his master, but couldn't fight the puzzlement and worry dabbling over his face, within minutes he had fallen to his feet again, glistening with sweat.

"Kimimaro…" Orochimaru drawled with curiosity, stepping back to give his full attention to the fallen soldier. Kabuto close behind him stood awestruck.

_He'd been doing so well… I never imagined it could get this bad!_

He took the pair's conversation as a chance to collect himself. He must not let Orochimaru see the look on his face. Kimimaro had coughed up blood before, but never had the medic seen someone looking so ill. The color had all but drained out Kimimaro's face. With his normally red eyelids seemingly further tinged with purple, haggard breathing, shaking limbs, and expression full of utmost distress, the skeletal ninja was a perfect portrait of atrophy.

Kimimaro tried once more to stand as Orochimaru approached. He rasped between coughs to try and explain himself.

"Kabuto-sempai said that… w-with profuse use of the C-Curse seal.. that one could-could have irregular bleeding…"

If eyes could shiver Orochimaru's did; somehow without changing his expression the light in them dwindled, swallowed within the narrowed slits. His mouth wore a thin straight line. His voice grew dangerously monotone.

"_Oh?"_

Kabuto intervened, rushing also to his comrade's side to support him in his arms.

"Orochimaru-sama, he's fading fast, we have to get him to the medical lab as soon as possible!"

Orochimaru nodded stiffly, sorting out the thoughts that were swarming within his skull, something was amiss…

Kabuto waved his arm impatiently, scanning their surroundings- though discovery of their murder was the least of the true worries that clouded his mind.

"We've done all we had to here! It's time we should leave," the medic wrapped his arms around the suffering attendant's torso. Kimimaro groaned falling in and out of consciousness as Kabuto scooped him up within his arms.

Orochimaru stood perfectly still, staying nothing but instead gazing thoughtfully at his abruptly energetic companion. Ordinarily he'd be a little angered by the lack of respect, but something interested him in the sudden urgency of the situation.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto blinked frowning at the lack of response.

"Very well. You always did have good insight Kabuto. I will _trust_ your intuition as a medic."

Although it was meant as a compliment, something about this statement chilled Kabuto. It was those eyes again… something was piercing about them.


End file.
